


Happily Ever After

by kelios



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, M/M, Schmoop, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Jared's a figure skater with a shot at the Olympics, and Jensen is his biggest fan.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by liataghva and written very quickly...read at your own risk lol

Watching Jared dance across the ice, Jensen tries--and fails--to understand what it is that he loves most about him. Jared is beautiful, no doubt about that--his long, lean body, so perfect for skating despite his height, the length of his legs accentuated by the form fitting costumes hand created for him by his best friend from childhood, Sandy McGee. Jensen’s eyes drop involuntarily to the _other_ part of Jared his costume is accentuating, and his cheeks turn pink as he quickly looks away. That brings his eyes back to Jared’s face, though--galaxy colored eyes set above sculpted cheekbones and the softest looking lips Jensen’s ever seen. All surrounded by a shaggy mop of carmel hair that ought to look ridiculous, but instead manages to be one of his best features, beloved by fans around the world. 

And he’s talented, too. Jared is the top pick for the American Olympic team in two years if he can continue winning the way he has so far--competition after competition effortlessly succumbing to his grace and form and talent one after the other.

But really, what Jensen thinks he loves most about Jared is his passion. He truly loves every aspect of skating, from the technical jumps to the flowing, sweeping spins, and it shines through in every routine he develops. More than that, he loves his fans, a fact Jensen is well familiar with. Jared offers free classes to children and young adults in every city he visits, carefully guiding them through the basics of ice dancing and providing living proof that hard work and perseverance are important, no matter what you do. 

In fact, that’s how he and Jared had met. Jensen had first seen Jared skate when they were both teenagers and been a fan ever since; when he heard Jared was going to be in Dallas he’d signed his nephew up for a class immediately, hoping for the chance to meet Jared himself as well as to encourage his nephew. Jared had been kind and attentive to all the kids in the class, but Jensen thought he’d maybe paid a little more attention to him and his family--and in the end it turned out he’d been right. During a short break he’d skated up to the rail where Jensen was watching, the blades of his skates making him even taller than his usual 6’5 as he’d smiled down at Jensen happily. 

“Your son is doing great,” he’d said enthusiastically, and Jensen had been so completely starstruck he’d nearly blown it then and there. 

“...Son?” he’d managed to squeak, staring up at Jared, and the younger man had laughed shyly and pointed to Jensen’s nephew. 

“Logan is your son, right? I saw you two together when you arrived.” 

“He’s my nephew,” Jensen said quickly, then--”I’m gay.” 

Jared had blinked at him in surprise for a moment, startled by the sudden admission, but the way his smile had slowly heated up is one of Jensen’s most cherished memories. 

“Oh,” was all he’d said, drawing it out long and breathless. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you…?” 

“Jensen,” Jensen had replied, dazed by Jared’s warmth and charm. 

“Maybe we can meet up after class?” Jared had suggested, and Jensen had responded so enthusiastically that he cringed at the memory later that evening. But Jared had just winked at him and leaned forward, pulling the pen out of Jensen’s shirt pocket and grabbing his hand. “In that case, here’s my number.” He scrawled a series of digits across Jensen’s wrist, throwing Jensen a look so hot that Jensen had feared for the ice around them. 

And the rest was, as they say, history. 

Jensen’s musings are interrupted by the chiming of his cell phone. 

_Are you watching? I put that little design in the front just for you_

Jensen shakes his head, blushing again. 

_hell yes_ he types back. _and also HELL YES_

_I thought you’d appreciate that ;)_

_not sure how I feel about my boyfriend’s dick being showcased on national TV_

_pshh you love it_

_yeah, I do :P we still on for dinner tomorrow_

_I dunno you think Jared will have let you out of bed by then? It **is** your birthday after all_

_gotta go, Jared’s back on_

Jensen swears he can almost _hear_ Sandy laughing at him as he drops his phone, captivated once more by Jared’s lithe form spinning across the ice. 

It’s another three hours before Jared makes it back to their hotel room. He always takes time to greet his fans after an event, and even at a relatively small competition like this one there’s still press for the winner. Jensen usually attends with him even though he hates crowds, but Jared had asked him to wait at the hotel room tonight instead. 

“I’ve got a surprise planned for your birthday,” Jared had told him mysteriously, eyes sparkling with excitement, and how could Jensen say no to that?

Besides, staying home meant he could get ready with a surprise or two of his own. The hotel concierge had miraculously managed to find him a six pack of Shiner, an indulgence Jared strictly forswore during competition season. Two bottles were cooling in an ice bucket by the king sized bed, along with a plate of strawberries and gummy bears. Jensen had no idea how those things went together in his boyfriend’s mind, but he was more than willing to indulge Jared’s idiosyncrasies on occasion, especially on the night that all his hard work is finally paying off. 

It also gave him time to get himself ready for Jared. Normally his boyfriend likes to get Jensen ready himself, licking Jensen open until he’s desperate to be filled, teasing them both with his fingers until neither of them can bear to wait another moment, but sometimes Jensen doesn’t want to wait. He just wants Jared _in_ him, and tonight is one of those nights. He doesn’t want to wait one moment tonight, just wants Jared’s boundless energy and love to inside him and around him in every way. 

Jensen’s shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of the hotel door opening. 

“Babe?”

“In here, Jared.” 

Jared bounds through the door, still damp from his shower and positively glowing. He stops in his tracks when he sees Jensen stretched out across the bed in his boxer briefs and nothing else. 

“Jen…” Jared breathes, and shakes off his awe. Three steps bring him to the bed, tugging off his shirt and throwing it aside as he kneels over Jensen. “Fuck, Jen. You look good enough to eat.”

Jensen blushes, runs his hands up Jared’s sculpted chest until he can pull him down into a deep, needy kiss. 

“You looked so good out there tonight, Jay,” Jensen murmurs when they break apart. “Couldn’t wait for you to get back and _fuck me_.”

Jared shivers, grinds down into Jensen with a rough groan as he leans down for another kiss. “Not yet, babe,” he whispers, sitting up again. “Want to give you your surprise first.” Taking a deep breath he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. 

Jensen’s eyes widen in shock. “Jay--what--”

“Jensen Ackles, will you marry me?” 

Jensen’s shock turns to wonder as he takes the box from Jared’s hand and opens it. Inside is a silver band set all around with tiny emeralds. 

“To match your eyes,” Jared says, and for the first time since they met two years ago he sounds unsure, almost shy. 

“It’s beautiful,” Jensen tells him with a tremulous smile. “And I can’t think of anything I want more.” 

Jared takes the ring from the box and slides it onto the ring finger of Jensen’s right hand, then grins mischievously as he rolls his hips into Jensen’s again. “Nothing? You sure?”

Jensen smacks his ass playfully. “Well, maybe there is one thing…”


End file.
